


Got So Much To Say, Don't Know Where To Start

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, DoPil Week 2018, Everyone else mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, fluffy Dopil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Dowoon has had a crush on Wonpil forever--so when Wonpil drags him into a fortune telling booth at the fair, he can’t resist and ends up finding out a little more about Pil than he’d bargained for.





	Got So Much To Say, Don't Know Where To Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 (Past Lives) of Dopil Week :D If you guys don’t know what’s up or what’s going on, check it all out here: http://twitter.com/day6sailing we are going do be doing a week every month for every ship! 
> 
> Title is from McKay’s new song You Will Never Know which is super lit - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6u6HDr8xYw
> 
> CC/twt: @teenuviel1227

Everyone else thought that the idea was stupid--Jae and Brian had gone on the rollercoaster, Sungjin had gone off to try and win the clown-dunking contest, and even if Dowoon had wanted to go on the rollercoaster too, had wanted to catapult a laughing clown into a vat of water too, in the end, it was him who ended up going with Wonpil into the fortune teller’s booth. He wasn’t really interested at all in having his fortune told: mumbo jumbo, Dowoon liked to think. But he  _ is  _ interested in Kim Wonpil, has been very, very interested in Wonpil since Sophomore year when he sat next to him in band practice for the first time and ended up accidentally hitting Wonpil in the nose with a drumstick. His nose had turned red, he was clutching his face, but he was laughing too--and something about that joy, that sweetness that he took with him everywhere made Dowoon’s heart soar. Now, two years later, and he’s still in the same boat: a little better at keeping the drumsticks in his grasp, but still in love and still unable to say anything.

There was too much hanging in the balance--anyway, Dowoon liked their friendship, liked how easy and how calm they were with each other. He’d decided a long time ago that if confessing how he felt meant losing Wonpil, then he’d rather not say anything. He’d seen it in the past, how guys who had crushes on Wonpil had fessed up and been rejected and then things never got back to being normal between them. Dowoon would rather die than let that happen. And anyway, friendship was awesome. It meant being able to sleep over at Wonpil’s and make him breakfast, it meant letting Wonpil flick his ears when he felt like it, it meant being the default person that Wonpil trusted to give him a piggyback ride. It was warm and sweet and familiar. 

_ And much, much better than nothing.  _

So when Wonpil had said that he wanted his fortune told and everyone had laughed at him or left, Dowoon figured  _ what the hell _ . Some stupid mumbo jumbo he could ignore anyway was a small price to pay to be able to scoot close to Wonpil in a cramped booth where the lights would be dim and they’d most likely be sitting next to each other. Shoulders touching, maybe even  _ knees  _ touching. 

Now that they’re here, however, Dowoon isn’t too sure--because the question that Wonpil asks the fortune teller is one that he isn’t so sure he wants the answer to either. 

“Does my crush like me back?” 

Wonpil’s face is intense, a crease forming between his browse as he leans forward on the table, hands clasped together. 

Dowoon’s stomach does a little flip. First of all, he hadn’t known that Wonpil even  _ had  _ a crush. Second of all, why hadn't he told him? Wonpil tells him everything--sometimes even things that he doesn’t want to know like what color the scab on his knee that he’d gotten in a bike accident was turning on the fourth day (pink like raw meat). Dowoon frowns.  _ Maybe it’s someone I know.  _ His heart does a little lurch as he finally realizes he thinks he knows who it is: he has a flashback to the week before when Jae was teasing Wonpil and Wonpil had blushed. Not turned red from exertion or from trying to dodge Jae’s headlock but just  _ blushed.  _

The fortune teller is grinning mischievously as she looks at her crystal ball. “Oh, my dear. More than you know.”

Wonpil grins, his face lighting up.

Dowoon feels like he’s going to be sick. Of course, he’d always somehow thought that Jae liked Brian--there were hints, weird things that he said, that he did: for instance, he let all of them kid around but when Brian tried to touch or tickled him, he got really quiet, always shrugged it off--but he could see how he’d like Wonpil too.  _ Who wouldn’t?  _

“Should I ask him out?"

_ No. No you shouldn’t. Please say no.  _

The fortune teller laughs. “You most definitely should. You’re graduating, yes?”

Wonpil nods. “Yes. I feel like it might be something that I’ll regret not doing but our friendship might be affected. I don’t want that to happen.”

“You should do it.” The fortune teller meets Dowoon’s gaze. Dowoon feels the tips of his ears burn crimson. “I feel like he’ll be very open to the possibility of dating.”

Wonpil grins. “Thank you! Thank you so much.” 

He leaves a small wad of bills on the table and drags Dowoon out of the tent.

“So,” Dowoon says, wiggling his eyebrows and trying to keep his voice neutral, trying to keep his tone its usual jokey quality. “I didn’t even know you had a crush is it J--” 

“--Yoon Dowoon, will you go out with me?”


End file.
